


甘之若饴

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 菲力克斯生贺用。生日快乐最最最帅气可爱的菲力克斯！！！今年也要跟大哥哥亲亲热热甜甜蜜蜜地继续过下去，直到达成约定的那天！蛋糕pa。蛋糕pa貌似是来自韩国的梗，看到ﾃﾃ太太搞的我也心痒痒想搞。对原设定可能稍微有些魔改，简而言之就是一方天生尝不出甜味，只能从另一方的体液中尝到甜味，会很饥渴和同好聊的时候分别设想了希尔凡尝不出甜味和菲力克斯尝不出甜味两种场景，不过因为是菲力克斯生日嘛，那吃蛋糕的应该是菲力克斯，所以姑且把菲力克斯尝不出甜味的给摸出来了全是成人内容明明吃蛋糕的是菲力克斯啊，为什么全变成希尔凡在享受啦，一定是哪里出了偏差
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 2





	甘之若饴

**Author's Note:**

> 菲力克斯生贺用。生日快乐最最最帅气可爱的菲力克斯！！！今年也要跟大哥哥亲亲热热甜甜蜜蜜地继续过下去，直到达成约定的那天！
> 
> 蛋糕pa。蛋糕pa貌似是来自韩国的梗，看到ﾃﾃ太太搞的我也心痒痒想搞。对原设定可能稍微有些魔改，简而言之就是一方天生尝不出甜味，只能从另一方的体液中尝到甜味，会很饥渴
> 
> 和同好聊的时候分别设想了希尔凡尝不出甜味和菲力克斯尝不出甜味两种场景，不过因为是菲力克斯生日嘛，那吃蛋糕的应该是菲力克斯，所以姑且把菲力克斯尝不出甜味的给摸出来了
> 
> 全是成人内容
> 
> 明明吃蛋糕的是菲力克斯啊，为什么全变成希尔凡在享受啦，一定是哪里出了偏差

甜食到底有什么好吃的，明明没有任何味道可言，仿佛嚼蜡一般。  
一直是这么想的。  
直到那天，希尔凡在菲力克斯眼前倒下，血液飞溅至菲力克斯唇边，他下意识地舔了舔。  
与沉坠坠的恐惧和绝望同时袭来的，是让大脑麻痹，味蕾爆发一般的陌生滋味。  
是从来没有尝过的味道，但是本能却为之命名，这就是“甜”。  
“……希尔凡！！！！”

“……不、不要射……呜，射在……里面……”  
“我、啊……我想吃……”  
菲力克斯锐利尽褪的眸子，迷蒙地，但是努力地定视着希尔凡。  
希尔凡没有回应，他抱住菲力克斯的大腿往自己的方向牵引，深埋在菲力克斯体内的楔子往更深处挺进。  
“啊啊……啊、呜嗯……”  
菲力克斯快乐惊惧的呻吟，被希尔凡的亲吻堵住。  
他立刻抱住希尔凡的头，深切贪婪地回应着亲吻。  
好甜，好甜，好甜。  
菲力克斯拼命地吮吸希尔凡的舌头，想要吮出更多唾液来。  
两人紧连的另一端，希尔凡的性器暴虐地贯穿着菲力克斯的后穴。  
“呼……唔、嗯……嗯嗯！”  
上面和下面都承受着灭顶一般的感官刺激，菲力克斯喘吟着高潮，浊白弄脏了两人的小腹。  
紧紧夹住男根的敏感内壁，感知到柱身上青筋的颤动。这是希尔凡即将射精的前兆，菲力克斯的后穴和口腔都早已熟悉了这种预兆。菲力克斯焦躁起来。  
“……不、唔……要！”  
都说了想吃了！  
太迟了，希尔凡咬住菲力克斯的脖子，下身深深挺进，满足地释放在了菲力克斯肠道深处。  
被内射的感觉让菲力克斯直着身子又去了，刚刚射过的前面只能可怜地流下一点爱液。  
两人俱都失神惊喘。  
“……菲力克斯。”希尔凡是模范情人，想要在事后好好爱抚恋人。  
恋人却一脸不悦地挥开他的手。  
“你听不懂人话么！”菲力克斯的双瞳闪烁着怒火，“‘不要射在里面’！”  
“嘛嘛，”希尔凡挠头，“不想射在心爱之人体内的男人是不存在的吧。”

“……你是笨蛋吗？你是名副其实芙朵拉的头号笨蛋吗？”  
好想吃。  
“……我不能否认自己对这样的你怀有一点憧憬。”  
好想吃好想吃。  
“……我记得。”  
好想吃好想吃好想吃。  
离开了希尔凡房间的菲力克斯又折回来，神情复杂地凝视着希尔凡。  
确认那个冒失救自己的希尔凡无事后，恐惧和担忧褪去。相应的，对那有生以来首次品尝到的甘甜滋味的饥渴更加汹涌起来，像海水一样淹没了菲力克斯。  
“能给我尝尝你的血吗？”这种话怎么可能问得出来！  
但是，比不能训练更加焦躁，比饿肚子更难熬。  
不对，这些都不能相提并论。这是更本真，更无助的渴求。  
“你怎么了？”希尔凡窥探着菲力克斯的脸色，觉得有一些不对劲。  
“……没事，只是突然有点口渴。”菲力克斯奋力从牙关挤出几个字，视线强行移到一边的桌上。桌上摆着一只水杯，他急于掩饰，便大步走过去，抓住水杯贴上唇。  
“啊，那个是我喝过的……”  
从味蕾得到的刺激仿佛是一道引线的电流，电流滋滋地直冲上脑，在大脑里炸开一朵芬芳扑鼻的烟花，那烟花转瞬又化作温热粘稠的蜂蜜，将菲力克斯整个浸泡。  
希尔凡的话语撞进混沌的大脑，“喝过的”——唾液，答案在只知道渴求的脑海里疾速连成线。菲力克斯跌跌撞撞地奔到希尔凡的床边，攥住希尔凡的衣领，在希尔凡莫名不解的目光中，亲吻下去。

听了希尔凡的话，菲力克斯怒火更甚。  
希尔凡避开菲力克斯灼灼的双眸，抬腰从菲力克斯体内抽身出来，白浊也被他的动作带出。  
菲力克斯手指沾了一点，惋惜而不悦地看着。  
“你不会连这个也要吃吧。”希尔凡无奈摇头。  
鬓角红毛上的汗珠随着摇头像露水一样滴落下来，顺着希尔凡的宽肩滑动。菲力克斯被那滴汗珠所惑，不自觉地贴过去吮掉，之后又沿着希尔凡厚实的胸膛继续舔吻，想把美妙滋味的汗水尽数吞入腹中。  
被恋人这样热情地包围着，希尔凡当然感觉不错，但是，“到底什么味道啊？”  
自从菲力克斯对自己的体液展示出极大的嗜趣后，希尔凡已经疑惑很久了。自己的汗水也只是咸咸涩涩，血则是令人作呕的铁锈味。  
“嗯……”菲力克斯停下来，“你的汗水，有点咸咸的，但还是甜的。”  
带点咸的甜，海盐巧克力么？希尔凡胡思乱想。  
菲力克斯一路舔下去，终于到了希尔凡的下身。  
被希尔凡自己的精液，菲力克斯的肠液还有润滑液包裹得一片泥泞的性器微微抬头，菲力克斯毫不犹豫，张口含住。  
“喂喂喂，至少也要擦一下吧。”  
菲力克斯不搭理希尔凡，挥开他试图移开菲力克斯脸颊的手，专注地吞吐着希尔凡的性器。  
菲力克斯像个挑食的孩子一般，当吃到表面附着的肠液和润滑液时，就会不快地皱起眉头，但是当尝到残留的精液时，又会满足地深深吮吸，甚至啧啧出声。  
希尔凡低低喘息着，宽大的掌心插进菲力克斯秾夜般的长发，压住他的后脑勺。  
菲力克斯舔干净柱身后，便直直盯着铃口舔吮，抢先流出来的一点前列腺液和精液，菲力克斯一滴也不愿意放过。  
一点一点地，菲力克斯尝试把希尔凡的整根吞入。  
“你、不用做到这个程度……”  
是我自己想吃。  
菲力克斯不能说话，瞟了一眼希尔凡。  
不知道希尔凡有没有懂得菲力克斯的眼神，但是他大概也没有余裕再反对了——终于整根没入，菲力克斯的唇畔碰到了希尔凡的毛发。  
喉头快乐地挤压着硕大的龟头。明明味蕾只在舌瓣上，这样什么味道都尝不到才对。但是当龟头吐露出来的液体直接进入喉咙，菲力克斯却像啜饮到甘醇的美酒一般，暖意从胃部直冲头脑，整个人体会到一种晕乎乎的极乐。  
“呼……抱歉，菲力克斯。”  
什么？  
希尔凡捧住菲力克斯的双颊，开始大幅前后律动。  
“呜、呜呜！”  
希尔凡每一次都深深顶到菲力克斯喉头，享受销魂的挤压。菲力克斯呜呜地呻吟着，抗议着希尔凡的速度。  
这样的话，不是没办法全部吃掉了么？！  
唾液来不及全部咽下去，和眼泪乱七八糟地混在一起。明明被弄得这么可怜，菲力克斯的前面却兴奋地翘了起来。  
“嗯嗯……咕！呜、呜……”希尔凡的速度越来越快，熟悉的青筋的脉动传来，这次绝对！绝对要吃到！  
又一次深入喉间，希尔凡动作停滞，满满地释放在菲力克斯口腔。  
铺天盖地而来的甜腥让菲力克斯瞬间达到了颅内高潮，这颅内高潮又反补到菲力克斯的下肢，他“呜呜”地去了。  
“呼”希尔凡从菲力克斯的口腔拔出。在高潮的余韵下，菲力克斯含咀回味着希尔凡的精液，好一会儿才餍足地吞了下去。  
菲力克斯抬起头，希尔凡正默默地注视着他。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么……”希尔凡犹豫了会儿，“只是在想，假如我的体液不是对你而言特殊、假如是别人的体液才有这个效果……你还会和我这样亲密么？”  
自菲力克斯主动索吻以来，两人便顺理成章地成为了情侣。  
“笨蛋么你？！”菲力克斯斩钉截铁地斥责，“如果是别人的话，血液就、不，血液也让我作呕。只有你，希尔凡。像这样想和你做爱、想吃你的精液，就、就只有你……”尾音越来越低，因为希尔凡愚蠢的问题而引发的坦率支撑不了多久，菲力克斯的脸颊变得比沾染情欲时更红。  
“嗯，我猜也是这样，”希尔凡愉快地点点头，“但是果然想听菲力克斯你说出口啊，谁教我有一个别扭又冷淡的恋人呢。”  
“你……”菲力克斯十分不满。  
“再做一次可以么，菲力克斯？”希尔凡凑近菲力克斯的面颊，恋人的呼吸交融在一起，“之后会好好给你吃的，所以这次也想射在你的里面，不行么？”  
菲力克斯犹疑片刻，点了点头。  
“果然我的恋人是最棒的！”希尔凡一边念叨着“最喜欢菲力克斯了”一边深深吻住可爱的恋人。  
甜蜜的夜晚尚且是只被吃了一块的蛋糕，等着恋人们更多细细品尝。


End file.
